


This Is Not My Ninja Shirt

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fund J Collins Auction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is undercover and Clint is dubious.</p>
<p>Recorded for Brate as part of the Fund J Collins charity auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not My Ninja Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is not my ninja shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344366) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



 

Download in mp3 format avaliable at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?n1vapam7c1vovlg) and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-not-my-ninja-shirt)


End file.
